Pokemon Champions: Fight For The Legendaries
by Darkness46
Summary: Half of the legendaries from all the regions have gone missing, and at the work of Team Shadow. But nothing can stop them. Unless 1 champion from each of the 6 regions come together and save the pokemon world from destruction.*Syoc Closed*
1. Prologue and syoc form

**A/N: Hello everyone this my Pokemon submit your own character story! Summary will change after I get all of my Submissions. **

_**Prologue**__: Team Shadow_

_"Do we have all the Legendaries?" A dark haired male asked. He did not care for small talk, and would rather not talk to the person in front of him. Of course, this happened to be one of those where he would have to deal with the insignificant fool he called an assistant._

_This was, after all, very important. He had been gathering Legendary pokemon from each region, only selecting the ones that would be the most useful. He knew the dangers of what he was trying to accomplish._

_From the Kanto Region, Mew._

_From the Hoenn region, Groudon._

_From the Johto Region, Lugia._

_From the Sinnoh Region, Palkia._

_From the Unova Region, Zekrom_

_From the Kalos Region, Yvelta._

_But, of course, people would notice...and soon. So...he needed a distraction. Something to keep most of the people from all the regions occupied. But, what could be big enough for that?_

_ Instead, he needed numerous amount of distractions, and so team shadow was formed. Unlike the failed others before them, Team shadow was more...experience. Most of them were very powerful trainers, probably some of the best but they were twisted and corrupted. Perfect for the job._

_All others were thugs, gangsters, really anyone on the side of crime. But, even they were a bit more dangerous than the adverage mobster._

_There was only one problem with his plans...the only way to ruin them was if one champion from each region came together...he'd hate to think of that happening._

_The team's leader was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a quiet voice._

_"Y-yes sir, I think we have them all."_

**A/N: So, that was the Prologue, and here is the form! Also...in your form, please remember that your oc has to have something in their personality that appeals to your legendary pokemon. You won't automatically have it. And, your oc has to be the champion from one of the listed regions in the prologue. **

**Name:**

**Age: (Between 15-17)**

**Gender: **

**HomeTown:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Pokemon(Only 5):**

**Preferred Lengendary(Any NOT listed except for Arceus):**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Crush:**

**Extra Info:**

**Questions:**

**Anything Else I forgot?:**

**And that's my form...**

**So, I'm only excepting five ocs. Two girls and three boys. Also, one of the boys will have to be a love interest for my oc (Will be introduced later). So Please Submit!**

**~Darkness46**


	2. Chapter 1: The Kalos Champion

**A/N: Okay Here Is Chapter 1, Where You'll Meet Hera, My OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hera Touko, Kalos Champion

-2 Hours Earlier-

Hera was walking pass a shady alley, only three blocks away from home. Hearing whispering voices and soft footsteps, she was on alert in seconds. Hiding behind a disgusting dumpster, she peeked around from the corner.

There stood two men, wearing dark, shady outfits. One of them was very...buff. The other was more thin and lean. Both had the initials T. S. On their shirts. This wasn't an unusual sight for her to see, as everyone in Kalos- maybe even everyone in all of the pokemon regions- knew who the infamous team shadow was.

They were the most feared team since..._ever_. They were in every region, possibly the biggest organization of "bad guys".

Even Hera, a _pokemon_ _champion_ was a bit fearful of team shadow. They destroyed people's lives, hurt pokemon and couldn't care less, and they made sure everyone knew how strong they were.

She was pulled from her thoughts by quiet whispers between the two grunts.

"The plan is almost complete. Everything is ready. I just heard from the boss that we have all the legendaries we need." A husky, masculine voice whispered.

'_What do they mean by having all the legendaries they need?'_ Hera wondered.

"Perfect. There is nothing to stop us now." A second, much quieter voice hissed. However, Hera noted, this one's voice sounded more sinister.

"Well..."

"What?"

"There is a way for us to be defeated...but it's almost impossible."

"How?"

"If all the pokemon champions were to come together...and combine forces...there's a large possiblity team shadow could be destroyed. Of course, I doubt anyone could do it in the span of 2 weeks.

Hera's eyes widen. There was a way to beat team shadow? To end their horrible scemes? Determination spread through her system. She was going to do everything she could to stop them.

She'd worry about how to do that later. Right now, all she needed to do is get away from here.

Staying crouched down, she began to creep away quietly. Unfortunately, they spotted her immediately.

"Hey, where do you think your going?!" The smaller of the two called out to her.

Driven by adrenaline, she ran. Soon enough she heard two pair of footsteps behind her. Looking back was probably her worst decision. Suddenly, her feet gave in under her. _Ouch._

Scrambling to her feet, she tried to run, but realized it was too late. She was cornered. They advanced on her, stopping just a few feet from her.

"Why hello Hera Touko." The much larger male said formally. The fact that he knew her name wasn't what nerved her, it was that the other one had a triumphant grin as if they had already won. _'Not yet,'_ Hera thought with narrowed eyes. _'Actually...not ever.'_

"What do you want?" Hera's voice came out strong. Somehow, she _knew_ she could do this.

"We want your pokemon. They'd be of great use to us and we'd be able to tell our leader we beat the Kalos region's champion." The scrawny one said vainly. Hera was beginning to think everything he said was in a hiss._ 'Like a snake,'_ she thought. _'I'll nickname him snake.'_

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be taking any of my pokemon, and you won't have the pleasure of telling your boss that you beat me." She took her battling pose, confident in her ability to win.

"We'll see about that." Snake said as he stepped forward, sending out a woobat. His smirk hadn't left his face, arrogance radiating off of him in waves. She noticed that if his current woobat fainted, he'd have no other to use. '_He is acting extremely conceited for someone with so little pokemon,' _she thought.

Hera sent out ninetails, her partner till the end. She'd gotten the fox pokemon as present on her 10th birthday. She remembered walking around with the egg, and the excitement she felt when it hatched. _'A vulpix,'_ she had thought. _'A shiny vulpix.'_

Since she now had a pokemon, a starter wasn't needed. Of course, she still went to the lab in hopes of getting that froakie she had had her eyes on for a while now.

Sadly, Professor Sycamore declined, saying that since she already had a pokemon it was unneeded. Feeling upset and very disappointed, she trekked home.

Two years later, she began her journey across the region with her pokemon by her side. And, through every battle, every obsticle they had faced, her vulpix was there.

Now, her ninetails stood protectively in front of her, looking fierce as ever. Her white fur made the blue stand out as cool flames.

The battle had finally begun.

Ninetail's battle cries and woobat's warning screeches echoed through the other wise silent alley. Both of them were extremely strong, but ninetails rose to the top. She had defeated him. _'One down...two to go.' _She thought.

"This isn't over, my young champion." The buff one said. Instead of only having one, he had two pokemon. He had a different battle style than his partner. Sending out both of his pokemon, apparently he preferred double battles.

She sent out lucario, her second most trusted pokemon. Aura sphere was instantly used, causing one of his pokemon to automactically faint. Hera heard him whisper a fowl word before he called back his houndoom.

Woobat was the only one he had left. Soon, that pokemon fainted also as inferno was used on him. Hera smiled in victory while the grunt called back the woobat. Losing her happy expression, she called back her pokemon before walking over to the two now defenseless men, the only expression she showed was a cold stare.

"Did you steal those pokemon?" She asked.

"What? Of course we did!" Snake exclaimed, looking at her like she was the most stupid girl in the world. In return she stared at him as if _she_ were the one using inferno. Needless to say the look she was given vanished within seconds.

"Well, that explains why you lost." They gave her a look of confusion, and she continued.

"The bonds between pokemon and trainers are what make them strong. You could have the most powerful pokemon in the world but, without a strong bond, even the weakest of all trainers and the least strong pokemon could defeat you. Maybe instead of harsh and cruel you could whisper encouragement." After her small speech, the 15 year old girl walked away, back home while two open mouth's gaped after her.

-Present Time

Hera stood in her bedroom, thinking things over. She was going to gather all the pokemon champions to help her defeat team shadow once and for all. But, how was she going to do it?

All she had to do was travel to each region, convince each champion to help her defeat team shadow, and then fly back to Kalos to figure out where their head quarters were...oh and make sure to finish this before time runs out. _'2 weeks...this will be easy.' _She sarcastically thought.

After packing some things, she took a quick look at the mirror.

Her dark brown hair stood out against her pale skin as it came down in waves, ending at her chest. Dark shades of black covered the edges of her crystal irises as part of her left eyes was slightly covered by her side bangs.

She decided to wear her hoodie, she liked putting on the hood because she thought it made her look mysterious. Along with a black t-shirt underneath, and she wore ripped jeans. To complete the look, she wore her favorite pair of combat boots.

She was ready. Or...at least looked it.

-Time Skip: An hour later-

Hera was finally on the plane, getting ready for her first adventure in _t__hree years_. Though she'd never admit it, she was nervous. But any normal person would be, if they had to do what she did.

Convincing them would be the hardest part. Team shadow wasn't like team flare, people more concerned about fashion than anything. No, they were actually intimidating. If they weren't, than would all the regions be shivering with fear just at the mention of their name? She doubted so.

She needed to stop the chaos that team shadow had created before it became impossible to stop them. She then remembered that this could also be...fun. She'd finally get to meet all the pokemon champions, explore each region (a little), and go on an extraordinary quest.

With newly found excitement and courage, she relaxed in her seat, slowly succumbing to darkness.

"We will be arriving in the Unova region tomorrow. Goodnight passengers." The intercom stated just as quiet snores could be heard.

The journey was now beginning.

**A/N: Okay sorry for the wait, hope this makes up for it! I'll try to update at least once every two weeks...anyway bye!**

**~Darkness46**


End file.
